Flashback Pains
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: I rewrote this one....It's about the day Neji thought over about how he feel in love with Sakura..its reallly sad....SakNeji Oneshot


Nejis POV

I stand at the door watching the grey clouds cover the sky, a light drizzle falling down bringing up a light mist from the ground.

_"Its just like when I met her..."_

Sighing, I turned away from the door and walked through my house, down the hall and stop infront of two massively big oak doors.

Stepping forward, I push the doors open revealing a beautiful library.

_"This was her favorite place in this house..."_

After giving a quick glance around, I head off to the back of the library. Stopping after I reached my destination, I walk all the way to the back corner. Sitting there is a little white abonden bookcase, reaching down I pull out the only odd book on it. Dust flies off as I brush my hand over its cover.

_"This contains all her emotions..."_

Its an old photo album, I open it, careful not to rip or tear any of the old pages,

I flip through the pages of pictures, each of which shows her and me together, her and friends, and some of just her.

_"All her memories are trapped behind the pages..."_

Sighing again, I shut the book and place it back on the old bookcase.

Turning slowly, I begin my walk back to the front of the library, heading for the door, I walk out and shut the doors slowly, staring at the now shut doors thinking about her.

I slam my fist on the door and rest my head against them as I grit my teeth in frustration.

_"Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why did this have happen to her? WHY?"_

Slowly my hands drop to my side as I just stand there with my forehead rested on the door.

Getting back up, I walk to the back door, opening it, I step out, my feet padding against the wet pavement of my walkway that leads down to the garden.

_"This is where I knew for sure that I loved her, there was no doubt in my mind that I didn't..."_

Walking through the garden, I look at all the flowers blooming, showing that spring was here.

Coming to the end of the path, there at the end sits a single white bench with vines entwined with it, blooming from the vines are beautiful morning glory's

Every memory, every waking moment I spent with her come flooding back to me, from the beginning all the way down to that very last haunting moment... The memory of when I met her comes flashing by..

_Flashback_

_It was Mid-afternoon in Konoha and rain drizzled down, people scattered and ran home trying not to get caught in the down pour they knew was coming. I walked lazely with my hands shoved in my pockets, the rain felt nice and calming to me. As I continued forward, I was knocked down when a force came slamming into my back. Getting up, I turned to yell at the person, I looked down and see pink...before I can say anything the girl starts apologizing. Just when she thinks shes done and turns to leave, I call out, " Hey PINKY, next time why dont you watch out where your going" She stopped short and turned back to me with a glare on her face. _

_"What did you call me?" she asked, anger laced with every word._

_I smirked, " I called you pinky" the next thing I know my cheek has a stinging feeling from where she had slapped me. I grabbed her wrist and forced her against me, our noses almost touching,"Who you think you are?" I glared harder at her when she just smiled then she did the unthinkable, she spit right in my face causing me to drop her, then she kneed me in the you know where._

_"The names Sakura Haruno" and she turned and walked off..._

_After that I found out that she was the head medic at the hospital and the student of the hokage. For some reason we kept getting put on missions together. We hated each other and never worked together, so finally when we failed a mission together, the hokage, Tsunade, put us as partners, so there for we had to train together. One day when we were suppose to train, Sakura was late, so finally when she didnt show up at lunch time, I got up and stormed to the Hokages office. When I got there, i slammed open the door, scaring the hokage and demanded to know where sakura was. She looked at me with a sorrow filled face and bowed her head, "Sakura's parents were sent on a S ranked mission a few months back and their team just got back" I looked at her confused and she continued, " The mission was a success, but only with a price, her parents were killed and when I told her she raced out of here and to the memorial rock. I keep trying to get her to leave,but she wont budge" Tsunade bowed her head in shame. I turn and walk briskly out of the office._

_When I reach the memorial rock in the middle of the forest I see a body laying infront of it with their head in their folded arms. As I walk closer i see that its Sakura, her hair is strung infront of her face, but I can see that her face is tear streaked and dirty. Carefully, I shake her arm to wake her up, she stirs a bit then opens her eyes. She looks around then her eyes land on me.  
_

_"Come on, lets go home," surprisingly she launches herself at me and lets full blown tears stream down her face. _

_Slowly, I wrap my arms around her and let her cry on me, after awhile she calms down and looks up at me.Suddenly, it was like gravity pulled us together, because the next thing I know our lips met for briefly, but it was still sweet. I stand up and offer her my hand, she takes it and we head back to her apartment. _

_After that we got along and became tight, then...I feel in love with her..._

_We were sitting on top of the hokage's tower looking out at the village, her head was rested on my shoulder. She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and brought her head up and placed a light kiss on her lips. We went back to watching the village when she said the best thing possible..." Neji, I love you" I was shocked at first, then said something back after thinking, "I think...I love you too..." Her head shot up and she looked at me, I thought she"d be happy but instead her eyes shown sorrow, " You think you love me..?" After I didnt respond, she got up quickly and left with tears streaming down her face. Stupid me!  
_

_A few days later , after pondering on it a lot, I had a decided on how I felt, I just hoped she doesn't react the way she did like last time._

_That night she came to my house for dinner, after dinner we took a walk in my garden, we stopped at the end and sat on the bench. She kept avoiding my gaze, so I grabbed her chin , facing her to me and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, after pulling away I looked her in the eyes, _

_" Sakura, I KNOW! I love you" She pulled back looking shocked then she smiled and squealed tackling me in a hug. _

Then it happened...

_For some reason, all the village had been called for a meeting at the statues of the former hokages. Every shinobi and villager were there, waiting to see what was going on. Sakura and a few others were not there because they had been sent on a mission a few weeks earlier, it wouldnt be long before they would return. Beside me stood Ino and her boyfriend Shikamru and on my other side was naruto and Hinata with Ten-Ten and her boyfriend Rock Lee beside her.Our attention was drawn forward when Tsunade stepped up with a sad, but serious face on . She pulled out a paper and read from it. _

_" I have called everybody here today because I have news to give. Orochimaru and his sound followers were killed in a planned bombing in the middle of the night, among these sound nins were some of Konoha's ninjas...I am sad to say that the following shinobi were killed along with the bomb..._

_Takji Sauorie_

_Diucher Genn_

_Pojh Lee _

_and..._

_Sakura Haruno._

_We have their bodies and will have a burial for them soon."_

_The Tsunade turned and left, I looked around and saw Naruto holding onto Hinata who was shaking and crying. It was the same on the other side of me. I felt like my heart had been ripped out._

_The funeral was the next day, after everybody left, I stayed and stood over Sakura's garve. On her tombstone was a Sakura tree. Her stone said_

_Sakura Haruno_

_"Everything that has a beginning has an end"  
A friend of many and loved by many  
KIA_

_I gripped the side of my kimono as tears slipped down my face. After a quick prayer I turned and left, on my walk home it began to drizzle...Just like the day I met her._

Lifting my head back up, I looked at the sky and saw her face flash in my mind.

_" I love you Sakura"_

Few Years Later

Tsunade stood infront of two graves, one belonged to Sakura and the other belonged to Neji hyuuga. Sighing she did some quick handseals and placed them over Sakura's last name. When she took them away she smiled

"Well, theres your wish Neji, hope your happy with her"

She did a quick prayer and left. Their graves were shaded by a Sakura tree.

On the graves the names were

Neji Hyuuga

"A bird freed from his cage"  
KIA

and...

Sakura Hyuuga

"Everything that has a beginning has an end"  
A friend of many and loved by many.  
KIA

**The end**


End file.
